


Mild Injuries

by Amatia



Category: Fire Emblem, Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amatia/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: Okay, I know these two aren't able to support each other because they are on separate teams, but that doesn't stop me from having them as a crack ship. I will go down with this ship. So prepare to see more of them. These two might become another ship that just has angst. Ahahaha, eh....On another note, I can take requests, again, I write most ships. There are a few that I will absolutely not do.





	Mild Injuries

As much as Lukas trained, and as careful as he was during the sessions, he still got many injuries. After his training session he walked over to the infirmary tent to get patched up. He didn't see any of the healers, only Palla. She smiled at him and patted on one of the beds that was close to her. He walked over to beds and sat on it. He took off his armor and placed it to the side. He then unzipped his shirt, taking off one of the sleeves, leaving half of his chest bare. 

Palla took out some disinfectant and some bandages. She took the solution, put it on the gauze, and dabbed it on his injuries. Sometimes, she wished she could be surprised how many scrapes and scratches that he got, when, in reality, she knew someone else who got as many as he did. "Don't you ever relax," Palla said, putting a few small bandages on some of the scratches. He faintly smiled. He always got that question, he never liked it. Palla sighed, realizing how insensitive she thought she was being. "I'm so sorry," she apologized. Lukas looked at her and smiled, reassuring her that everything was alright. 

"Don't worry about it too much," he said, taking off the other sleeve of his shirt. She quickly tended to his injuries. She heard his sigh and became concerned. "Is everything alright," she asked. After a few seconds, he finally broke his silence. "You said you, and your sisters, weren't around here," he said. She knew that he wouldn't see it, unless he turned around, gave off a faint smile. "Yes, I'm from a continent called Archenea," she said. He has vaguely heard about that continent. "Will you go back there, once this war is over," he asked. 

Palla paused. She soon became filled with sorrow. It was true that her and her sisters must come home. The only reason why she came here was to rescue her youngest sister Est. "Yes, I must. My liege is waiting for me at home," she finally said. When Lukas heard those words, it hit his heart like arrows hitting a target. Though, he still kept his calm demeanor. He didn't want her to know how much he cared for her. "I see. Before you leave, do you mind telling me a little bit about it," he asked. "What do you want to know," she replied. 

"What was it like," was the first question that came to mind. He really wanted to know more about where she came from. Within the time Lukas spent with Palla, he started to become attached to her. It was weird to him, he never cared for companionship and the only person her cared about was Clive. She was different, he wanted to become a companion with her. "There is no such thing as good war," she replied. She came from one war, to another. "It wasn't all bad. When I was younger, me, my sisters, my liege, and her siblings would play in the fields, playing Dragons and Warriors," she added. Palla wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her body to touch his bare back. "Anything else," she whispered into his ear. 

"Was there anyone that you loved," he asked. "My sisters, my liege," she replied. She didn't realize what he meant at first. She blushed, but her heart started to hurt. "There was, one person, but," she trailed off. It hurt a bit to talk about it. She never told anyone about him. "But," Lukas asked. "But he fell in love with my sister," she replied, trying to keep her composure. Though, he wondered, when she left for home, would he be able to get over her? Or would he start to hurt, longing to see her again. "Was there anyone you ever loved," she asked. The closest person that he loved was a woman he tried to court. After a talk with Python, he realized that he really never loved her. "No," he said, a bit detached. With those words, Palla knew she was going to miss him. She knew that she truly did love Lukas, even if they knew each other for a short while.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know these two aren't able to support each other because they are on separate teams, but that doesn't stop me from having them as a crack ship. I will go down with this ship. So prepare to see more of them. These two might become another ship that just has angst. Ahahaha, eh....On another note, I can take requests, again, I write most ships. There are a few that I will absolutely not do.


End file.
